


Whole Buncha Carmine/Hyde

by sever77



Category: BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle, Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Crucifix, Dog Tags, Licht Kreis, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: after getting thoroughly wrecked by Amnesia in a tag battle, Carmine gets a (boy?)friendfeaturing scenes such as: I can't move, Here's your clothes back, I killed a man, I'm so gayalso offering an explanation for Carmine's jewellery





	Whole Buncha Carmine/Hyde

A simple team-up to end the Hollow Night, now gone awry. The Harvester and Bloody Chaos had walked away unscathed; Carmine Prime and Hyde Kido were left to catch their breath on the ground.

“What’s with your hair, you clownfish lookin’ freak?”

“What’s with yours, long and white, like you think you’re a prince?”

Carmine swore, “My EXS is gone, it’s meant to be red with my blood.”

“Metal.”

“I mean, how intimidating is a basic haircut, right?”

The air fell silent. Carmine slowly became aware of how cold it was.

“Damn, my EXS keeps me warm, but now it’s gone...”

Hyde got to his feet and, after a rustle of clothing, Carmine felt his rival’s blazer settle around his shoulders.

“Sit out on the next Hollow Night, and you can give that back at school on Monday!”

Carmine tried to move, but he’d been hit harder than Hyde. He swore.

“I’m older than you, stop trying to baby me, damn it!”

He tried to fight the blush climbing up his neck, “Damn, Kido.”

-

“Dry-cleaned and everything, impressive!”

“I don’t owe you anything now, got it?”

Hyde thanked him, then something caught his eye.

“What’s this?” Hyde asked, pointing at Carmine’s neck.

“Reminders.”

“A dog tag and a crucifix?”

Carmine kicked him, “Don’t ask!” Then in a low voice he said, “I’ll tell you after school.”

Hyde couldn’t deny the buzz of how hot Carmine sounded just now. He thought extra hard about Japanese literature for the next twenty minutes.

-

“Going home club?” Carmine asked.

“Going home club.” Hyde said.

“Tell you on the way home.”

They started walking… in opposite directions. Carmine swore, this is just how it *would* go. He tapped his foot until Hyde picked up that he wanted him to follow.

“What are they then?” Hyde asked.

“Mercy from Licht Kreis.” Carmine’s fist closed around the cross.

“And the other?” Hyde prompted.

“The last wish of the first punk I killed.”

Hyde looked shocked.

Carmine laughed, “Don’t worry, the cross forbids me from killing now, I’d have to leave it to the voids.”

“But I haven’t felt like killing for a while.” Carmine mused.

They walked in silence. Then Carmine stopped outside a house.

“Coming in?”

He watched Hyde’s face go through calculations on how risky is was to go into the house of someone who just admitted murder to you.

Curiosity must have won out; Hyde looked him in the eye and nodded.

-

“I’m home.” Carmine said dully.

“Pardon the intrusion.” Hyde said.

Carmine shrugged, it looked like no-one was home. He took Hyde’s hand and led him to his room.

“Woah, you have a playstation?”

Carmine tried to shrug it off, but he couldn’t help pointing out the games stacked next to the T.V.

Hyde ended up playing through games while Carmine lied propped up on his bed, just checking out Hyde’s back and the slightest hint of his ass.

An hour later Carmine had an idea, he sat down beside Hyde and put on a fighting game. If he played it just right, he could rowdily lean into Hyde and feel that sweet body warmth. Gay and lonely. Gay and lonely, indeed.


End file.
